Pirates
by C-Nuggets N.L
Summary: Annabeth is captain of her ship. She's been haunted by nightmares of her past, but puts it aside to fulfill her dreams. Her crew is entirely made up of females with the exception of Tyson. Their peaceful sailing comes to a halt when Annabeth decides to purchase a slave to help out with their sailing: Percy Jackson. What a horrible decision it was.


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**.  
**_**Re-written Version.**_

* * *

**Pirates – Chapter One (Our Slave)**

I'm not exactly what you'd call a perfect person, as much as I try to be. When I was seven, I ran from home even though I could've had everything I have ever wanted – _almost _everything. I was that rich kid; I was that lonely kid who'd sit in the corner and read books. That kid who wasn't allowed to make friends or leave home – or prison more like it. The only adventures I was ever allowed to have were in books, and I remembered how much I wanted them to become reality.

I breathed in the salty sea air as I leaned onto the edge of my ship, gazing over at the empty blue sea. The sound of quiet waves filled my ears. How long has it been? Eleven years since I've ran away? My fingers ran along the smoothly carved wooden railing. Then how long has it been since she died? Thalia, one of the two most important people of my life who took me in as family the day I left home. She was like my sister; she died protecting me. Was it eight years ago? I was ten that time. There was Luke, the other person who was like a brother to me. We got separated two years ago. A long time ago, the three of us made a promise that we'd become pirates – to become kings of the sea, and as rich as the kings. I wondered how Luke was doing now.

"Captain Annabeth!" hollered a voice up from the bird's nest. My head quickly snapped up to the direction of Katie's voice. "A ship's been spotted! They're privateers!"

I gritted my teeth and my hands gripped onto the railings. Privateers are people who work for the government. They're as brutal as pirates, but we pirates are their enemies. They only meant trouble. "Set course to the west! We'll go around!"

"Avoiding a fight, Chase?" shouted Clarisse. "Come on! We've got to prove to the world that _girls _can be pirates too! We can handle those weaklings any day! We'll set a name for our crew!"

I sighed and my fingers rubbed my temple. My crewmates can be quite a handful. Clarisse is one of our best fighters on the ship. However, she has something against this sexist and cruel world (and men also). Her dream is to create women rights everywhere (by showing who is boss). My crew consisted of only a few selected number of people. It's simply just me, Clarisse, Bianca, Tyson, and Katie.

Of course, Tyson's a guy; the youngest one on the ship too. He says he's thirteen, although his height may say otherwise. Tyson's awfully tall, and he's only got one good eye; the other eye got blinded by poisonous gas, and it had also deformed his face a bit. Apparently, a few islands back, we found Tyson crafting up some spears and wooden clubs out of driftwood on an abandoned beach. He's found some sort of liking towards me and kept following me around. He begged to join my crew to search for someone, though he never specified who. Because of his age, I thought it'd be best for him not to join us since a pirate's life is difficult and challenging. However, because he's pretty strong, I officially decided that he could join our crew, to his joy and Clarisse's despair. He was also abandoned on that beach. I couldn't just leave the poor kid to die out there.

Katie's a different story. She took charge of the crow's nest with her favourite telescope. She dreams of seeing and studying all kinds of plants all over the world – whether they'd be medical, poisonous, edible, or useless. It's good having her around when we set up camp during a treasure hunt on an island. We'd know what plants would be safe, and what aren't. She was the second to join my crew, next to Clarisse. I met her at a port by the marketplace trying to steal my boat. With her petite height, adorable face, and short brown hair, you'd think she'd be the most innocent person in the world. You should never let that fool you; she's our number one thief on this ship. Every time we stop at town, she'd always come back with a huge haul of treasures she'd stolen from other pirates. That girl can be awfully sneaky.

Bianca's a good hunter. She's our sniper; though, sometimes she helps with the boat steering. Obviously, she's good with bows, arrows, pistols, sling shots, cannons, and anything of the sort. She's amazing with long ranged weapons. She joined my crew in search for her missing brother. She's quiet and doesn't talk much, but she's also an amazing fighter.

"Bianca, turn the ship around! Tyson, tend the tiller! Avoid the privateers!" I demanded. "Clarisse, just – just swab the decks. Even if we can take on a ship of privateers, it's best to avoid danger. We can't recklessly charge into a battle without knowing our enemy."

Clarisse let out a shout of frustration, picked up her mop and threw it across the deck, mop skidding to a stop in front of my feet. "I can't believe I joined this cowardly crew!" She then stormed below deck angrily, probably searching for some alcohol in the hold.

"Clarisse is angry," Tyson notified me as he pushed the tiller.

"Yes, she is," I sighed again. I've been pretty stressed out lately. "Once the privateers are out of sight, make sure to set the ship back onto our original course. I'll be in the captain's quarters if anybody needs me."

My long ragged leather boots made no noise whatsoever as I walked swiftly towards my room. The door squeaked when I opened it, so I shut it as quietly as I could once I stepped in. The room was dimly lit by a couple of oil lamps, and sheets of papers were scattered across my wooden desk, floor, and chairs. I sat on my small worn-out bed in the corner. I slipped my feathered hat off my head and placed it gently on the rusty dresser. This place was anything but fancy. It's the exact opposite, but I don't mind. I like it this way. I don't want anything that'll remind me of home.

I unsheathed my dagger that I've hidden in my right boot, next to my ankle. As I examined the fine bronze weapon in my hands, my fingers slowly traced the sharp edges of the beautiful blade while painful memories filled my mind. Every time I look at it, I felt hurt and betrayal. Ever since Thalia had died, Luke was never the same. He eventually became power-hungry. He hurt innocents when he once promised us he wouldn't; he'd fight others whenever he seeks the chance. Worse, he left me behind because I just couldn't accept the new him. Don't get me wrong. Luke's still very important to me. However, he left because he wanted the world to acknowledge him as a "_real_" pirate, as he had put it. He wanted to become infamous for his treacherous deeds.

I let out a sigh and sheathed the dagger, trying to push back the terrible memories to the back of my head. I swung my feet onto the bed and my head plopped onto my pillow, snuggling into it. My eyes drooped into a deep sleep filled with dreams and flashbacks.

I dreamt of the time when Luke and Thalia had found me on the streets crying. I dreamt of the time when Luke would tell me adventurous bedtime stories of pirates, and then Thalia would tuck me in at night in an abandoned drug-dealing warehouse. And then I dreamt of the time when we snuck onto a pirate ship, and how the ship we were on got ambushed. I remembered the cannons and the gunfire.

Vividly, I remembered how we got caught by one of the pirates of the ship we were on. He quickly ushered us into empty barrels so that he could throw us out to sea where we could have a chance of survival and not get tangled up in such a dangerous battle. Thalia put her foot down, saying that the waves could separate us. Luke and I were already hidden in our own barrels, but we could hear their conversations. Once Thalia finally gave in, it was too late. I could hear it – gun shots, blood splattering onto the floor, laughs. I saw it all through the little peephole of my barrel. It was a memory scarred deep into my brain and heart – the image of a spear pierced right through Thalia's stomach, and bullet holes through the man's heart and skull; the image of blood pooling around the room, and the sound of cruel laughter.

And then the pirates of the other ship collected treasures of the ship we snuck onto. Luke and I got carried onto that ship too, mistaken for wine and gold. After that, we heard an explosion, and we knew the other ship had been sunk along with Thalia's corpse. We've eventually been found out, and we walked the plank. I went first, and then Luke willingly came second to my rescue.

When I woke up from all that mess, I was on the shore of a beach, coughing out a bit of water. Luke was beside me wearing a solemn look on his face. Tears streamed down my face as I began to cry for Thalia's death.

The scene shifted to the days when I was fifteen. I've always known that Luke had been upset by Thalia's death, and blamed himself immensely for not being able to do anything. I've always tried my hardest to get Luke to his cheery mood again, though my intentions had never worked. After the grieving stage, Luke became a dark and merciless person; a person who could only think of and search for revenge. I thought he would change back, and I tried, but he became too blinded by anger and sadness.

Then I turned sixteen. There was a stinging slap across my face. Luke was yelling at me, saying that I would never understand. He left. I stood there as tears rolled down my stunned face.

I still dreamt of being a pirate, so I did become one; not what Luke came to be, but like the kind person who had tried to save us long ago on that ship. Determined, I found Clarisse one day trying to beat me up for bumping into her. Soon enough, a crew began to form. They were a frustrating group, but they nonetheless made me happy. However, I had sleepless nights. My past haunted me, like they are now.

Suddenly, everything turned black and I heard his voice. "Annabeth, I'm sorry." A frog must've been stuck in my throat because I opened my mouth and tried to reply to Luke, but my voice wouldn't come out. I felt like I was standing in a black puddle of goo, gluing my feet into the ground like quicksand, only it was not sinking me down. I was practically a statue; I couldn't move or speak at all. "You need to understand. You're important to me, you know that?" Something about those words made my fingers twitch – whether it was because of nervousness, fright, or panic, I couldn't tell.

I couldn't see Luke at first, but once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could make out his figure. He was holding a sword, and it glinted in an odd colour. Even though I couldn't speak, I choked up. Tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't know why. Maybe Luke was trying to kill me? But I saw him. There was another figure in the dark. There was silhouette of a man tied up at the feet of Luke's. I couldn't make out his appearance. However, he apparently knew my name.

"Annabeth…" he croaked. "Run…please…"

I looked back at Luke and he was raising his sword. I knew what was happening. "N-no…" my voice cracked. "S-stop it! Luke, stop!" My voice was working again, but my body stayed still. I felt my heart clenching with pain. I couldn't feel myself breathe as I cried.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth," Luke said again. "You need to understand."

And then the sword came swinging down.

I sat up with a gasp, breathing heavily, face covered in sweat and tears. "Ugh…" I rubbed my eyes and covered my face with my hands as I let out a sigh of relief. It had been the same nightmare for weeks now. People say that dreams usually have meaning. I'm not sure if nightmares have the same concept, but I know that there must be a deeper meaning behind it. I was never able to see the other man's face – he was probably insignificant. My nightmare was definitely about Luke's new personality, how much he's changed, and how much it hurt. Even now I believe that he's still creating ruthless destruction and havoc somewhere in this world, continuing to kill and murder for the fun and fame. Just thinking about it makes my heart ache.

I can't sleep. It's obvious. Every time I close my eyes, the same thing happens again, and again. I don't want to be reminded. Deciding to avoid sleep one more time, I crawled out of bed and habitually grabbed for my hat and placed it onto my head. Walking over to my desk, I sat down and spread out the scribbled sheets of paper in front of me. I snatched my quill pen out of its ink bottle once I've found myself a clean piece of paper, and began to describe my nightmare into words once again. I like to record things down into journals – adventures, my past, my dreams, and my goals; anything that I've got in mind, really. I've written down the same nightmares several times already.

Just when I was about done, there was a loud knock banging on the door. "Annie, land ho!" Tyson's voice shouted. He was the only one I let call me Annie; I just couldn't bring myself to snap at him for it.

I immediately stood up and headed for the door. Out on deck, there's a flock of seagulls squawking, flying around our ship and towards the island ahead of us. I breathed in the fresh cold air as the breeze hit my face with a salty sea scent. The sky was blue and the sun was shining brightly. It made me forget of my nightmares a bit.

"Annabeth!" Katie called, running over to me. "Are you sure this is the place we were heading to?"

I frowned and looked back onto land again. There was a small town, a safe haven for pirates. Hundreds of pirate ships were parked by the docks. They were huge; probably ten times the size of our own ship.

"Bianca!" I called, and she rushed to me when she heard her name being called. "Why are we here? We're supposed to head to Pegasus Farm."

"Oh, well, Clarisse said to head for the closest town instead. She said something about stocking up, so I supposed we might be running low on food," Bianca replied.

"Damn right, we're running out!" Clarisse joined the conversation, stomping over. "We're running out of rum! Pegasus Farm is like, what? A week's more time to get there? I am _not _going to stay on this ship, in the middle of the sea, for a _week _without my booze, you got that?"

I scowled at Clarisse. I gave in because with Tyson around, we'd be out of bread in two days max. It would be a good idea to stop by a town and gather some supplies first. Of course, I'm not thanking Clarisse for it. "Alright, fine. We'll meet back here by twelve, understand? Don't be late. You're all dismissed."

The crew cheered, and we quickly found a spot to dock our ship. One by one, we got off the ship and everyone ran off into different directions. Katie probably went to find the nearest pub to smuggle from more pirates. Clarisse probably went there too, but for some alcohol. Tyson's into metalworking, so he may have left to some blacksmith areas with weapons and armour. Since Bianca's into long-ranged weapons, she may have followed Tyson to look at some. It seemed like I was going to have to explore this town myself. It was usually like this anyway.

Off to go grocery shopping, I stopped by several markets, stocking up on breads, cheese, crackers, bully beef, and a bit of fruits to eat before we set off onto our journey again. It's important to have some vitamins in our systems, or else we may catch scurvies. I paid in silver coins in exchange for the small crates of food. They were awfully heavy, and I almost toppled over thanks to the wobbling weight of the wooden crates when the merchants shoved them into my arms. I thanked the merchants and tried to get through the crowd of people with a tower of three wooden boxes blocking my view.

I decided to get back to the ship first to put the stuff away. It was a bit disadvantageous without Tyson around when it comes to things like these. However, on my way there, I stopped by a book store. There were many novels and scrolls, but I was specifically looking for a rare map; a treasure map to be exact.

Looking around, I found an old man behind the counters organizing some of the books. He was grey haired, robed, and had thick eyebrows with a droopy expression on his face. I supposed he ran this place. The presence of this old man gave this dusty shop a dull atmosphere.

Trying my best to put on a smile, I approached him. I had my head pop to the side of the crates so that he could see me. "Hello sir," I said, trying my best to appear friendly. "Do you happen to sell any maps?"

The old man looked up. He frowned. "I'm sorry. No ladies allowed here. Get out."

I scowled at him. He must've been one of those stereotypical people who believed that women deserved no education. I stuck my chin up proudly, and repeated my question again. "Do you happen to sell any maps?"

The old man decided to ignore me this time, so I decided to come back here later with Clarisse. My arms were beginning to ache, so I left without another word to head back to my ship.

Walking as fast as I could, the docks were still too far away. I couldn't take it anymore, so dropped the crates onto the ground beside me and massaged my arms. They were red and tender. It stung when I touched them. If only one of my crewmates were here to help me.

I then, very slowly, noticed that a crowd was beginning to form in the middle of the street. I stopped massaging my arms to look up, wondering what the ruckus was about. There were people and pirates gathering, chattering and whispering about something.

There was a chubby looking woman who was excitedly bouncing toward the crowd. I poked at her as she passed me to stop for a bit.

"Excuse me, but is there some sort of event starting here?" I asked.

"Oh, silly girl!" said the pig lady. "You don't know anything, do you?" I decided to let that comment slide no matter how much that line pissed me off. "The infamous pirates, Artemis Hunters are here! They capture men from ships they invade out at sea, and then sell them out as slaves! Oh, the men! I hope to buy a good-looking one."

"Wait," I stopped her before she bounced off again. "These slaves you were talking about – you can buy them? And make them do whatever you want?" This was the first time I had ever heard of this. It must've been a new trend going on lately, selling slaves to the public and whatnot. Slaves were normally for noblemen.

"Of _course_, silly girl!" giggled the pig lady. "But it's _so _hard to buy them. The pirates usually bid the most money for the slaves. And all they ever do is make them do chores on their ship. It's _such _a waste." The pig lady then flaunted off, disappearing into the crowd.

I stared at the crates. I felt a light bulb flicker on above my head. That gave me a _brilliant_ idea. I heaved the boxes up once again and tried my best to slither through the crowd of fat, sweaty, tattooed men and crayon-face covered women with funny hairstyles. Luckily, I managed to push my way over to the front, and placed my food supply onto the ground. I looked up to see who these Hunters were.

Apparently, they were all female. There was a girl, maybe twelve with auburn coloured hair, standing proudly on a wooden barrel as if she were in charge. Beside her were a bunch of tied up beaten men, each with a Hunter standing guard behind them. Scary enough, the Hunters were all entirely armed, maybe in case one of the captured slaves decided to fight back, or if someone in the crowd started a fight over their "products".

"Alright, ladies and germs!" shouted the girl. "Silence!" The noises quickly began to disperse, all eyes on the auburn haired girl. "We've got a load of slaves for sale today. We'll start with this man over here."

A fat chubby man was pushed forward by one of the Hunters. I pursed my lips. He was wobbling, off balance, shaking, and he sobbed for his momma. The pirates behind me hollered in laughter at his cowardice.

"We'll start the bid with three golden drachmas," said the girl. "Any buyers?"

"Artemis, you've got to be kidding!" laughed one of the pirates. "Who would want _this _wimp?"

Many pirates cheered at his comment, and I almost felt sorry for the slave as insults continued to be thrown. Eventually, someone had bought him for two silver coins as the price lowered. Slaves were bought one after another, but none of them passed my own little test. I eyed each and every slave looking for their flaws and talent. I have quite the skill for that. Unfortunately, they were all complete slobs, lazy bums, too weak, or muscles for brains.

"We've got four more slaves left!" Artemis announced. I sighed and chewed on my thumb nail in anticipation. Time flew by too quickly. Hopefully they saved the good ones for last. Dozens of slaves have already been sold.

Another female pirate, blue-eyed, I noticed, shoved another man forward. I felt a rush of nostalgia when I saw the Hunter. She reminded me of somebody, though I couldn't recall who, so I trained my eyes on the man instead, putting him through my test.

The slave put up for sale was attractive. That was one thing I couldn't deny. He had raven coloured hair and dashing green eyes. The man stood with confidence, completely fearless. He had muscles – not too bulky, but lean and tall. He was probably a swimmer with that body of his, and perhaps a fast runner too with good reflexes. Not to mention that he was attractive. Have I said that already?

"I'll buy him for ten golden drachmas!" shouted a woman from the crowd with a raised hand.

"Twenty!" shouted another woman.

"Twenty-five," said a pirate.

I clenched my fists and teeth, glaring at the slave. I couldn't identify any flaws just by looking at him. Bidding numbers continued to increase. I swallowed, finally deciding to put up a bid too.

However, the slave suddenly turned to Artemis with a determined expression on his face. "Let me go," he says bluntly. "I don't want to be a slave."

Artemis arched an eyebrow at him. "No way, kiddo. Learn your place. A bid for seventy-four golden drachmas – is there anybody willing to pay more?" she directed her question to the audience.

"Let me _go_," the slave growled. Artemis and the slave began a dual for a glaring match. Artemis lifted up a fist a moment later, and bonked his head. "Ouch!"

"Going once –," Artemis began.

"Seventy-five golden drachmas!" interrupted the pig lady.

"Hell no!" protested the green-eyed man. "I don't want to be owned by a bearded woman!"

People amongst the crowd gasped at his insult to the pig lady who was obviously beardless. The pig lady burst into tears at the man's harsh comment and doddered away. For each person who bided came one insult after another. Many well-paying customers ended up walking off in anger or tears. This got the Hunters to start whipping the man to get him to behave before all their buyers disappeared.

"Alright, for fifteen golden drachmas," said an exasperated Artemis. "Who would like to buy this man for just fifteen golden drachmas?"

The man was already bleeding from the whips. Slashes covered his skin, and blood caked his ragged clothes. It looked so painful that I almost felt like running over to him out of pity. However, he held his head high with a smirk on his face as if he was enjoying this.

Eventually, everyone had left, leaving me, the hunters, and the four remaining slaves in the middle of an empty street. I was absolutely amused by the show this man had put up. I couldn't help but feel impressed.

"Just _look _what you've done, you filthy male!" Artemis stomped her foot on the barrel. Her silvery yellow eyes glowed in fury. The female Hunters grunted and threw some stones at him, kicking at the ground, obviously upset. If I were them, I'd be pissed too. I could've just made seventy-five golden drachmas. I could just imagine what I could buy with that amount of money.

The man just grinned happily as if he had won some silly game, which he had, in a way. "So I'm free now, am I right? You don't want men tainting your ship, and no one wants to buy me. I'm no use of you, so I'm free now."

The other three slaves behind him cheered in agreement but were quickly silenced by the Hunters beating them up with their fists.

Artemis' face turned red with anger. It looked as if she was about to eat this slave alive for pissing her off. I then remembered that I haven't bided yet, having been completely distracted by the stupidly witty retorts from this man.

"Actually," I decided to pipe up, stepping forward. "I might just buy you for a silver coin." I held up the coin for show.

The redness on Artemis' face was replaced with a shining ray of hope, whereas the man gave me a funny bewildered expression. I almost laughed.

"Take him!" Artemis said happily, hand held out for the coin. I paid her, happy to get a decent slave for such a cheap price. "Here's the contract for being the legal owner of this slave." She quickly handed me a feathered pen and a parchment paper with the slave's name written boldly on it.

"Uh, no," said the man, stopping me before the pen touched the paper. He stared at me for a while, and then opened his mouth to say something. "Dumb blonde."

My eye twitched. That _certainly_ ticked me off. So much for attractive. He'll be a difficult one to handle. The man looked proud of himself for a moment before I decided to burst his bubble. I smiled at him wickedly and signed the contract to his obvious horror. Handing the feather pen back to Artemis who was hopping for joy, I turned around to look at my now very own slave. His eyes looked as if they were about to pop out, and my eyes glimmered devilishly as I rolled up the contract paper. "From here on out, I will now make the rest of your life miserable, _Perseus Jackson_," I promised. "Start with carrying these crates to my ship."

* * *

**AN: Screw it. I didn't finish the 2nd chapter yet, but since you've all been such patient darlings, here you go! Next chapter will take...quite a while to be updated.**

New fanfiction in the making: "_Marry Me._" You can learn more about it on my BlogSpot. The URL is on my profile, so you can check that out.


End file.
